cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph Guy Maupassant
Appearance After his master became a Ninth Heavenly Way, Joseph received a blessing from the other Ninth Heavenly Way, White. He became younger, although didn’t entered the most suitable practice age range, but sufficient enough to enter his master’s arranged trial. Personality Joseph always liked watching kungfu movies since he was a child. He was very obsessed with Chinese martial arts; the reason why he married a Chinese lady, as well as self-learnt Chinese, was because he loves Chinese martial arts. Adventure in Mysterious Island During Jiangnan University’s summer vacation, Joseph wanted to bring his daughter to travel. It just so happened that he also ended up choosing the same East China Sea’s island resort as Song Shuhang & co. Face-off Against the Gorillas Returns to China In order to be closer with his ‘master’, Joseph moved to White Whale Road, Wenzhou and became neighbours with Song Shuhang’s family. He frequently visits them, asking for guidance in martial arts from Song Baba. Fighting Evil Pestilence Due to Joseph rigorously practicing the «''Holy Light Sword Art», his home wasn’t invaded by the evil pestilence’s mist. Afterwards, Joseph retains some memories of the event. 2020’s New Year Celebration Joseph was summoned by his master to the latter’s home at White Whale Road, Wenzhou for the 2020’s New Year Celebration. His master was preparing to officially acknowledging him as his disciple. It turns out, Joseph was captured by the purple-robed cultivator for a ‘key stone slab’. After Joseph revealed his master’s name, the purple-robed cultivator was shocked since its theoretically impossible for such a trash to have such powerful master. At first, Joseph thought Song Shuhang as a master from the martial world. After seeing the purple-robed cultivator’s reaction, Joseph realised his master’s position and status were extremely high. He also realised that his master wasn’t from the martial world, but from the legendary immortal world. Relationships Song Shuhang }} The first meeting was pure coincidence, Song Shuhang was practicing behind the Jiangnan University and Joseph was passing by. When he saw Song Shuhang practicing he approached him and told him to teach him. After much pleading Song Shuhang taught him radio calisthenics, because he had no real techniques he could pass on. Techniques «''Time is Calling» On a certain he was strolling within abandoned school building in the third district of the University City and happened to bump into Song Shuhang who was in the midst of practicing the «''Vajrapani Foundation Fist Technique». Joseph then ran over and requested Song Shuhang to take him as a disciple and teach him the skill. However, since «Vajrapani Foundation Fist Technique» can’t be thought to outsiders without permission, Song Shuhang taught Joseph the radio calisthenics «''Time is Calling» instead. «''Holy Light Sword Art''» That «''Holy Light Sword Art» is obtained from Song Shuhang, because he was tired of him losing him face by showing off radio calisthenics to everyone. Before he starts teaching, Song Shuhang reminded Joseph that the sword art can’t be taught anyone else without his permission. «''Holy Light Slashing the Evil Sword» At first, Song Shuhang only passed on the first move, «''Holy Light Slashing the Evil Sword''» to Joseph. Shuhang demonstrated the movement and then taught Joseph step by step how to execute the move properly. Ever since he learned «''Holy Light Slashing the Evil Sword''», Joseph has been rigorously practicing this sword style. He used a heavy great sword to practice every morning in his home yard. «''Holy Light Cross Sword''» Later on, Shuhang imparted the second movement, «''Holy Light Cross Sword''», when Joseph's house was invaded by an evil pestilence. Martial Art Master System Song Shuhang proposed the Martial World Master Training System with Joseph in mind. Trivia His name was reference to Guy de Maupassant, a 19th-century French author, remembered as a master of the short story form, and as a representative of the Naturalist school, who depicted human lives and destinies and social forces in disillusioned and often pessimistic terms. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Earth Category:China Category:Alive